The present invention generally relates to electrical transformers and, more particularly, to high voltage electrical transformers having an improved secondary coil construction.
High voltage transformers often have been constructed with a start or inside lead of the secondary coil connected to the core which is grounded and a finish or outside lead of the secondary coil that provides the high voltage potential. Thus, the highest potential difference between the secondary coil and ground of the conventional transformer occurs at the perimeter of the secondary coil and determines the insulation requirements of the transformer. The insulation requirements of the conventional high voltage transformer have the effect of determining the minimum overall size of the transformer for the high voltage required by the particular use of the transformer. It is highly desirable to provide a high voltage transformer having a smaller size than the conventional high voltage transformers. Additionally, it is highly desirable to provide an improved transformer that has extended life performance by minimizing the breakdown or disruption of the insulation.